goodnight my dear sister of mine
by wixpage1223
Summary: its been centuries since Brigitta sent Mari away, sending her with only a lullaby, and then one dark,gloomy day, Mari sings the song, and Brigitta comes back, and hears her sisters mournful song.
1. Chapter 1

this is a one-shot i decided to write, after listening to this song that is sang in this story ^^ and also i hope MrsJoey Wheeler likes this, because we RP together as denmark(me/norway)her; fem!sweden(her),fem!finland(her), and fem!denmark(me), so enjoy you guys ^^

* * *

In the back of a dark old music studio sat Mari Køøler, the short, blond nation of Denmark. No one was around in the abandoned city as she sang a mournful song, a lullaby she had learned from her older sister, Brigitta, before she sent her to this horrid place. No one had heard, seen, or had anything to do with Mari In over a century, she was alone in the darkness of the abandoned city she now called home,  
" _Why has this happened to me?_

_Why did you send me away?_

_Where has our love gone?_

_The harmony's silent today..._

_It's too quiet up here alone_

_Please help me_

_sister why don't you come rescue me now?_

_Have those years meant nothing to you?_

_I was so alone_

_I stayed in your shadow_

_My sister so divine_

_and loved..._

_How can I have voiced my sadness to you?_

_So forgotten was I_

_No body would love a princess like me_

_Unless you were gone_

_What a horrible thought_

_I love you too much to go through with that plan_

_Good morning my sister who shines like the sun_

_How long must I stay here?_

_Please can't you set me free?_

_I'm sorry for all my misdeeds_

_Help me_

_Love me_

_I'm so sorry_

_Please hear my cries on this night_

_Help me before I lose my mind_

_Why did you not realize that my dues were not given?_

_If you loved me so much_

_Why did you not see?_

_All the pain and the grief that you gave to me?_

_This darkness_

_This strength_

_I'll show you what I can become_

_You all shall love_

_This night that I give_

_Regret now what you all have done to me!_

_Power_

_Sorrow_

_I'm clinging to my last hope_

_Do you truly not care?_

_Are my nightmares real?_

_If this is my fate well I will stand tall_

_I'll wait until I'm set free_

_And when that day comes you better believe_

_I'll be the one who's made you fall_

_Won't forgive you sister of mine_

_The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away_

_When I am finally free_

_I won't be right_

_I pray you know that I regret_

_This choice of mine_

_Please may you understand_

_This sorrow I feel_

_But I'll wait for you to love me once again_

_Bye Bye Bye..._ " she had not noticed the sounds of people arriving in the small dark and gloomy town, nor had she heard that the people had heard her and were running to the building, scanning the darkness with flashlights that laminated the Danish nations hair and eyes brightly, so whens eh looked up, she nearly screamed, there in the doorway were the four people she had pretty much grown up with, Lukas(Norway),Tina(finland),Emil(Iceland), and her dear,dear sister, Brigitta(Sweden). "s-s'ster… y-y'u r'memb'r the s'ng.." she mumbled, frozen with shock, and Mari could only nod,"j-ja… I did." She whisperd, her voice raw and raspy in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Brigitta looked at the shaken, and weak form of her younger sister, how could of she sent her away?! she slowly moved over to Mari, and sat by her, and hugged her singing softly,  
_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind _

_How can I have sent you away? _

_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours _

_The harmony's silent today _

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song _

_And I will your company keep _

_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies _

_Have carried you softly to sleep _

_Once did a girl who shone like the sun _

_Look out on her kingdom and sigh _

_She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no girl_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I" _

_So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory _

_That long was the shadow she cast _

_Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved _

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed _

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine _

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace _

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space _

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_And carry my sorrow in kind _

_Mari, you're loved so much more than you know _

_Forgive me for being so blind _

_Soon did that girl take notice that others _

_Did not give her sister her due _

_And neither had she loved her as she deserved _

_She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew _

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly _

_Takes hold of the mind of its host _

_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop _

_The destruction of one who had needed her most _

_Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine _

_And rest now in moonlight's embrace _

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth _

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space _

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night _

_And carry my sorrow in kind _

_Mari, you're loved so much more than you know _

_May troubles be far from your mind _

_And forgive me for being so blind _

_The years now before us _

_Fearful and unknown _

_I never imagined _

_I'd face them on my own _

_May these thousand winters _

_Swiftly pass, I pray _

_I love you; I miss you _

_All these miles away _

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight _

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight _

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care _

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there _

_Sleep..."  
_  
the whole room was silent, except a soft whimpering and sniffling, Brigitta rubbed Mari's back as the younger girl started to cry, "w-why did you send me away sister? w-what did I do?" she asked, her eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears. Brigitta looked at the damage she had done to her little sister, and tried not to cry,"you d'd n'thin'…. it w's all m' fault.." she mumbled,and hugged Mari tighter, trying to sooth the broken soul that she and the other Nordics came across," I n'ver re'lised h'w much I h'rt you.. Im so s'rry Mari..". Mari sobbed,giant sobs racking the small petite body that was bony from lack of food, and she hugged Brigitta tightly," im sorry! im sorry im sorry im sorry sis… im so sorry.!" she cried, still sobbing.


End file.
